The invention relates to an air actuated system for suspension of a vibrating body on a base, including an air spring, such as a bellows with an air-filled interior, which can be connected by a control valve, as needed, to a compressed gas tank or to the atmosphere. The control valve is operated by an actuating piston whose front face is acted upon by the internal pressure of the bellows and whose back face is acted upon by a variable-characteristic adjusting spring and brings about a compensation of vibration-caused pressure changes in the bellows by allowing additional air in or letting previously compressed air out.
An air spring of the type described above is disclosed in the German published patent application (DE-OS) No. 3,434,658. With this system, return of the vibrating body to its original mid-position is still not very satisfactory, depending upon how the bellows is constructed.
It is an object of the present invention to improve an air spring of the type described above such that, regardless of the configuration of the bellows and the marginal conditions of utilization, an improved return of the vibrating body to its middle position will be assured.